


The Witch and the Hare

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: API Luna Lovegood, Fanart, Gen, Magic, POC Luna Lovegood, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Fanart of Luna Lovegood -- based on fashion model Soo Joo Park -- and her hare Patronus.





	The Witch and the Hare

**Author's Note:**

> I have another piece using the same model as reference / inspiration for Luna, which can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854010)

[ ](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/185526573872/luna-lovegood-with-her-patronus)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/185526573872/luna-lovegood-with-her-patronus) for the art. 
> 
> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
